


万有引力

by Caseywho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseywho/pseuds/Caseywho
Summary: 自然界中任何两个物体都是相互吸引的，人也一样。





	1. Chapter 1

“今天壹娱乐头条是一则视频，当红摇滚乐队Serein刚刚结束在曼谷的演出回京，在首都国际机场与娱记发生了争执。乐队主唱罗渽民当即出言不逊，被围观路人拍下视频上传至微博，一时成为当日热搜。目前罗渽民所属公司并未对此次争执事件做出任何回应。”

伴随着被特殊处理过的解说，开始播放由路人拍摄的那条霸占热搜足足一整天的视频。因为拍摄的很匆忙，画面很抖也不是很清楚，但还是能看出穿着一身白运动服粉头发的罗渽民背着吉他推着一个行李箱往外走，后面跟着的是乐队成员。不过显然，记者围攻的对象只有罗渽民，相机恨不得怼到那张英俊的脸上，不知道是哪个记者问了什么问题。一直面无表情的罗渽民突然停住了脚步，用手推了一下鼻梁上的细框眼镜，露出一个魅力十足的微笑。

我日你妈。  
虽然视频很吵，但四个字是听得真真切切。

视频到这儿就完了，正堵在三环上的黄仁俊觉得自己脑壳已经开始隐隐作痛。随后他把这个视频看了三遍，车流也丝毫没有移动的迹象。于是他把这条留言已经大几千的新闻链接分享给了正在新加坡出差的董思成，随后附上了一句话。

「我刚回国你就把这么一个烫手山芋扔给我？你还有没有点良心啊？From：大黄」

刚发完就变灯了，车流终于缓缓移动起来，黄仁俊把手机扔到副驾驶上，发动了车子。不过就在他前车越过停止线的时候，信号灯又变了。

“操。”  
已经等了五个红灯的黄仁俊终于爆发了，恰好这时候手机也进了短信。

「我这是相信你的能力。再说能调动的经纪人就只有上个月刚来的那两个，我哪里敢让他们带罗渽民。Emily可都被他逼走了。From：董思成」  
「你倒是不怕我也被逼走。From：大黄」  
「你不能，我还记着你四环那套房子还没还完贷款呢吧。From：董思成」

万恶的资本主义。  
黄仁俊回了个“滚”的表情包之后，就把手机锁屏再次扔到了副驾驶上。左手搭在方向盘上，右手架在车窗沿上支着下巴，看着信号灯最后的20秒倒计时。

Emily比他早入行，只不过他一开始就在Neo-culture做经纪人，Emily是晚他三年才过来的，但两个人论行业资历和带过的艺人来说，Emily都是要略胜一筹的。

所以于情于理，黄仁俊都是对Emily很尊重的。毕竟无论台面还是私下，他乐意叫Emily一声“姐”不仅仅是因为对方比自己年长三岁而已。

所以罗渽民这个家伙到底是何方神圣啊，能把Emily都逼到放弃。  
绿灯一亮，黄仁俊一脚油门就蹿出去。他有个四点半的会，要是下个大路口还堵成这个德行，他即将在和罗渽民第一次见面的时候迟到。  
一想到这个他恨不得在东三环路上飙到120迈，总感觉要是迟到了，这个小子的气焰肯定更加嚣张了。

不过出乎他意料的时候，等四点半他推开会议室门的时候，罗渽民已经到了。之前听说这家伙开会就没正点来过，搞得他本已经想好的一套说教无处倾泻，一下没控制好手劲把文件夹拍在桌子上，发出巨大的声响，吓了他自己一跳不说，像个软体动物一样瘫在小会议室沙发上玩游戏的罗渽民也吓得一哆嗦。

“咳。”  
自知有点尴尬黄仁俊清了清嗓子，单手拖过一把椅子，坐在与罗渽民相距半米多的正对面，左手搭在扶手上手指敲着铁质支架，脸上挂着笑意，但眼睛里却平静的如汪洋。  
他看着罗渽民放下手机，并且在他的注视下把终于从软体动物的状态下演变为正常人类的坐姿后，终于让眼底染上了一丝笑意。

“自我介绍一下，我是黄仁俊，从今天这一刻开始，是你的经纪人。”黄仁俊其实并不在乎罗渽民什么反应，反正他接下来这份差事，就没有做不好的道理。他把带过来的文件夹打开，大致扫了几眼。这是Emily在辞掉罗渽民经纪人之后留给他的一些资料，无非是一些罗渽民的经历和合约内容。

“首先我先和你交待三件事。第一，从现在开始我们就是利益捆绑关系，你让我赚钱，我给你解决烂摊子，互惠互利，别让我难做。第二，把我的手机号存好，无论你在做什么，只要我打给你，你都要接。第三，从现在开始把微博卸载，之后回家收拾行李，晚上十点我们出发。”

他语气温和又平稳说完这段话，罗渽民睁着漂亮的眼睛直直地看着他，不过他也并没有觉得窘迫，相反露出一个更加随和的笑容。

“有什么问题吗？”  
对面的人抿着嘴角，犹豫了一下才开口。  
“我回不去家。”  
这是从黄仁俊进到会议室以来，罗渽民说的第一句话。他的声音要比黄仁俊想象的清亮一些，还以为搞摇滚的都是一副公鸭嗓（没有鄙视的意思）。

黄仁俊刚想问为什么，目光直接扫到了墙角的行李箱和吉他，和他在视频里看到的一样。之后又想到了眼前这位rocker，在机场骂记者之前，还有另一件烂事缠身没脱干系呢。看来是因为家附近也都是记者，索性躲进了公司。

“那走吧，带着你的家当，先回我家。”  
黄仁俊起身把凳子又拖回原处，也没回头等罗渽民，自顾自地就要往外走。不过罗渽民也跟上的挺快，拖着行李箱和吉他随着他的脚步穿过办公区。路过的很多同事都和黄仁俊打招呼，对他身后跟着的一脸不耐烦的罗渽民颇感意外。有两个看起来嘴快的同事，直接开口问了罗渽民怎么跟着他。

“以后渽民就是我带了，我这不才回国嘛，也没来得及和大家讲。”黄仁俊亲昵地拍了拍罗渽民的肩膀，弯着眉眼，看起来亲和力十足，“有什么好资源好合作适合我们渽民的，记得知会我一下啊。”说完，又互相恭维几句，这才带着罗渽民离开。

罗渽民不太知道黄仁俊这话是什么意思，但他也还是配合地收敛了脸上的表情，让自己看起来温和一些。不过他也吃娱乐圈这碗饭快三年了，就算没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，黄仁俊的名字他也是听过很多次的。从什么背景什么资源都没有的大学毕业生，一路混成了行业里年轻有为的佼佼者，肯定不是什么简单的人。

等他坐上了黄仁俊的座驾，刚系好安全带，就听见驾驶座上的人开口了。

“其实我今天也没打算问你，但接下来我们会有将近五个小时的独处时间，所以你在路上想想怎么和我解释你惹得那些麻烦。”黄仁俊从储物盒里拿出一个棒棒糖利落的剥开塞到嘴里，顺手扔给了旁边人一个，“机场骂人还有你和那帮公子哥到底是什么关系。”

罗渽民看着棒棒糖砸在他的胸口之后滚到了他的运动上衣下摆，伸手拿起来发现是草莓味的，他皱了皱眉。

“我不爱吃草莓味的。”  
“我也没什么好解释的。”

话音刚落，黄仁俊猛踩了一脚刹车，要不是系好了安全带，毫无准备的罗渽民基本上可以撞破挡风玻璃。

“操，你会不会开车。”本身脾气就不好的罗渽民立马炸毛。

“罗渽民。”  
这是黄仁俊第一次连名带姓的叫他的名字，不似刚刚碰到同事时的亲昵，而且一种古井无波的平稳，却让他下意识地吞咽了一下口水。

“现在能帮你的只有我，我希望你能记住这一点。”


	2. Chapter 2

罗渽民进了电梯，看着黄仁俊刷卡按下了7层，之后两个人各占据电梯间的左右两侧，并没有任何言语交流。实际上两个人在开车回来的路上也没有任何交流，罗渽民被黄仁俊深邃的目光看的心里发毛，而黄仁俊则根本不想理他。

他透过电梯间的镜面墙壁偷偷观察了一下黄仁俊的脸色，那人低头正看手机，没有什么表情，这让他有点摸不清对方的情绪。刚想收回视线，黄仁俊突然抬头，两个人的视线就接着面前的镜面反射交汇到了一起，他还来不及做出任何反应，倒是被黄仁俊突然勾起的嘴角杀了个措手不及。

叮，七层到了。  
电梯发出了提示，将两个人交缠的视线给截断了。罗渽民故作自然地把吉他从左肩换到右肩，黄仁俊则扶着电梯门示意他先走。

输入门密码的时候，黄仁俊根本没有避着罗渽民，本身记忆力就很好的人立马在脑海里复述了六位密码，没经太多思考，脱口而出：“你和我一样大？”

“准确说，大你五个月。”  
黄仁俊拉开门，先进了屋，从鞋柜里拿出一双拖鞋放到地上，之后换上自己的拖鞋，一边头也没回的往屋里走一边让罗渽民关好门。

罗渽民把球鞋规规矩矩的摆好，箱子就放到了玄关处，他看着客厅的地板立马放弃了推箱子进来的想法。他可不想在地板上划上几道细纹，被黄仁俊打包扔出家门，毕竟他现在有家不能回，也不想回到练习室见成员。

“洗澡的话，洗手间自便，柜子里有新的洗漱用品。等下收拾一下行李，脏衣服就丢在脏衣篓里，明天有阿姨来整理。想休息的话，那边有客房。”黄仁俊无论说多少话，语速适中语气平稳还带着笑意，让人有种想听下去的欲望，“我先回房歇一会，你想好怎么解释了，就来找我。”说完，黄仁俊边捏自己的肩膀边上了三层台阶，进了自己的卧室。

在客厅沙发上坐着的罗渽民环视着整个空间，感受一种温暖的氛围。灰色布艺沙发上放了两个明黄色的靠垫，还有一个白色的胖河马玩偶，深棕色地板，在茶几下面铺了一层手工编织地毯，电视背景墙被巧妙的改造成了倾泻的书架，墙上装饰着几幅画，有点抽象他欣赏不来。

他放松了身体陷在沙发里，近几天他也很头疼，打从从泰国回来就没睡过一次安稳觉。在机场那个视频被爆出来以后，他就被Emily骂个狗血淋头，之后乐队接下来的几场演出全叫停了。他也窝了一口气，再加上Emily行事风格也数次让他不爽，没控制住就吵了起来。谁知道第二天Emily一条短信告知自己不干了，让他等着公司派新经纪人。

罗渽民自知自己有问题，甚至特别有自知之明地想到公司也懒得在他身上费心，便开始琢磨着怎么回去和乐队成员交代。虽然他们是同一个乐队，但各自都有经纪人，只不过他的经纪人也是乐队的经纪人。没成想他在公司猫了三天，就被告知已经给他安排好了经纪人，下午见个面。

他以为公司也就派个小经纪人过来跟，没想到来的是黄仁俊。这下他倒是不知道自己在公司高层眼里是个什么定位了，惹了一身腥，倒还给他派了个响当当的经纪人。

等他洗完澡带着一身潮湿热气从洗手间里出来的时候，黄仁俊也刚好从屋里出来，宽松的上衣显得他整个人很瘦弱，抬眼看到裸着上半身的罗渽民，发出了“啧”的一声。这反应倒是把罗渽民弄懵了，站在原地直愣愣地看着黄仁俊。

“干嘛，等着吹空调感冒啊。生病我也不会给你病假的。”  
黄仁俊说完就径直进了厨房打开柜橱翻找了一通，拎出两包方便面，之后又从冰箱里翻找出一包绿菜叶和香肠。  
“我饿了，要煮面，你一起吃吗。”

本来不怎么饿的罗渽民闻言肚子就应景地叫了一声，这让他就有点尴尬。虽然他觉得黄仁俊根本听不见。

“吃。”  
随后他捂着肚子转身去行李箱里翻出一件卫衣套上。

黄仁俊做饭很利索，没出十五分钟，就端着一锅面进了客厅支使罗渽民把茶几下面隔层里的隔热垫拿出来放好。之后又折回厨房拿着两双碗筷和两瓶苏打水过来。

罗渽民一言不发地吃着面条，甚至都不敢抬头看一眼对面的人。虽然他人前甜言蜜语张口就来，撩的小姑娘都找不到北。但私下里他还是个慢热且怕生的人。

“我给你谈了个客串角色，明天去见见导演。我叫了几个相熟的媒体会拍一波路透，先唤醒一下你的小粉丝们。”黄仁俊吃了一大口面烫到了舌头，猛地灌了口苏打水，才缓过来，“你呢也别排斥拍戏，我知道你想唱歌，但是现在我把你放出去唱歌就等于把你送出去被唾沫星子淹死。”

“等下吃饱喝足了，还请您张开您这张尊贵的嘴和我解释一下你什么处境。你尽早说我尽早解决你也尽早继续你的rock'n roll，别浪费彼此时间。”

 

吃完饭罗渽民还算有点良心的自发去刷碗，黄仁俊瘫在沙发上开始联系媒体，这边他刚聊上两句，正在新西兰度假的李东赫给他打了语音电话过来。

“诶哟，终于想起来联系我了，大歌手。”  
“啧，瞧你说的。不是你让我没事儿少找你吗。”  
黄仁俊笑了一下，舒展了眉眼，把腿伸直抻了个懒腰。  
“有事儿？”  
“听说你接了罗渽民？”  
“这事儿怎么传这么快？”  
“思成哥和我说的，下午我们聊了会儿。”  
“恩正要给他收拾烂摊子。”黄仁俊见罗渽民走过来，把腿收回来，转而盘腿坐在沙发上，把黄色的抱枕抱在怀里，“你是担心我不顾你了吗？别怕，你可是我最大的摇钱树，舍不得呢。”  
李东赫在电话那边也笑了笑，之后才又开口道：“我听说过一些关于他的事儿，牵涉到的人也有点复杂，我是提醒你多加小心。”

“他一个酒吧驻唱出来的，有没有背景我不知道，但惹了这么麻烦的事儿，还能让思成哥把你调去，你不觉得这事儿有点不合规矩吗。”

“…行，就红街那个火锅店等你回来哥哥请你吃个够。”黄仁俊眼眶罗渽民坐到他旁边，便驴唇不对马嘴的回了李东赫这句话，对面一听也明白了，随便扯两句便挂了电话。

 

李东赫是黄仁俊经手的第一个艺人，是目前歌坛最炙手可热的偶像实力兼具的歌手。他俩算是互相成就彼此，他给李东赫带的红得发紫，李东赫也让他在行业里风光无限。前年公司给李东赫搞了个人工作室，有一个专门的团队打理日程，虽然名义上他还是李东赫的经纪人，但实则他也不太插手，只有一些大的项目通告他才会出马。

但抛去工作关系，他和李东赫也是真朋友。所以挂了电话，黄仁俊虽然还是举着手机但却若有所思地望着自己手上有胎记愣了神。

“黄仁俊。”  
被点名的人才回神，侧头看向旁边粉头发的家伙，等着对方的下文。  
“卢晋桐，是我高中同学。”罗渽民没头没脑地说了这句话之后又变成了哑巴，他没看向黄仁俊，只是低着头盯着自己的指尖一味的沉默，久到黄仁俊已经不抱希望他会再开口的时候，便听到他混杂着叹息又补上一句。  
“我俩在一起过。”

这回黄仁俊是真实地惊讶了，他看着说完这话即闭上眼睛栽进沙发里的罗渽民一时间不知道该做何反应。

本以为和飞叶子被抓的太子爷关系亲密，再加上辱骂记者就已经够惊人的了，没想到罗渽民还男女不忌。

黄仁俊绝望地闭上了眼睛，也栽进沙发里，心里想的全是自己的职业生涯看来是要遭遇滑铁卢了。


	3. Chapter 3

“这事儿…就是你和卢晋桐这段往事，都有谁知道？”  
等黄仁俊冷静下来以后，他看了眼时间，七点钟，时间还早。索性也放下手机打算好好思考一下目前的境地，之前心里的几个疑点感觉也逐渐清晰起来。见罗渽民看着他不吱声，他好脾气地换了个说法。

“你和Emily说过吗？”  
闻言罗渽民一愣，之后皱着眉摇了摇头，“没有。”  
“队友知道吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“那你圈内的朋友有谁知道吗？”  
“…我没有圈内朋友。”

这人怎么这么难聊天。  
黄仁俊被噎的够呛，直接翻了个白眼。  
“那这件事在圈内，只有你知我知，我这么理解没错吧？”  
“恩。”  
黄仁俊往茶几探身子，拿走一包原味薯片，豪气地撕开包装，咔哧咔哧的吃了起来，鼓着腮帮子活像一只仓鼠。“我再问你个问题，那种荤场子，你去过吗？”  
话音刚落，黄仁俊丝毫不遮掩地看着罗渽民的视线，他的目光很专注又透露着一股子认真，让承受这样眼神的人有点招架不住。

“没有。”  
罗渽民摇了摇头，刘海儿乖顺地落下来，其实收敛起在外的飞扬跋扈的气息，他给人的感觉少年感极强，像是还没长大一样。

这样的罗渽民让黄仁俊对他的印象有点改观了，其实在他眼里艺人就分两种，能火的和不能火的。前者和后者最本质的区别就在于他们有没有恐惧感。他一开始以为罗渽民是没有这个恐惧感，所以不管不顾肆意妄为，消耗掉的不仅是人气，更多的是他自己的价值，等他都觉得一文不值的时候，就谁也救不了他了。不过他刚刚发现，罗渽民还是有救的。

“好，我了解了。”黄仁俊觉得自己终于可以露出一个舒心的笑容了，“首先谢谢你这么信任我，虽然我们认识还不到三个钟头。”他歪着头看着表情还是懵懵的罗渽民，笑意更浓，“虽然不知道是什么让你开窍了，但总之我会尽全力的。那就——合作愉快了！”说着话他把手伸过去，表达了自己的友好。

罗渽民看着眼前这只手指修长的手，也注意到了手背上的胎记，迟疑了一下握住了。不过他却一时没有松开对方的手，抬眼便是一张写着不解的脸，他这才发现原来黄仁俊有虎牙，若隐若现的让他看起来像个学生仔。

“你说的，能帮我的只有你。”他沉下声音，好看双眸目光深邃，一动不动地注视着对方，“而我也只有你了，所以我信你。”

这话他说的特别郑重，特别不罗渽民，让黄仁俊一时没反应过来。说完他就松开了对方的手，也错开了视线，又窝回沙发里开始装哑巴了。

直到晚上九点半司机在楼下打电话通知他们下楼，黄仁俊都有点没回过来味儿。他总感觉罗渽民那个神情里有点别的东西是他没看出来的，但他也没有什么头绪。等电梯门开了他都沉寂在自己的世界里，要不是罗渽民拍了他肩膀一下，他都没意识到。

“在想什么，这么入神。”  
罗渽民和他并肩走在安静又阴凉的地下车库里，说话声音不大，但也还有点回音。  
“我在想接下来给你谈什么通告。”黄仁俊反应超一流，让人看不出任何破绽，“等下开车的老王跟我也挺久的了，不用和他见外，但什么话该说不该说我想你也心里有数。助理我还没安排好，不过最近也用不上，你最好除去睡觉和上厕所最好都和我待在一块。”  
“睡觉一块也行，我睡觉挺老实的。”  
稍微熟悉一点就爱满嘴跑火车的罗渽民开始胡说八道了。  
“呵，不用给公司省这笔房钱，再说——”黄仁俊似笑非笑地拉开车门，一边示意身边人上车一边说，“你睡觉没人陪，我可不一定啊。”  
刚坐好的罗渽民整个人的动作都顿了一下，侧头看着在旁边座椅上坐下的黄仁俊，心里突然冒出了那么一丝丝的异样。不过他很快就不再在意了，在短暂相处的这几个小时里，他就发现自己和黄仁俊说话，能平静地交流两个回合都烧高香了。

夜路不堵车，保姆车开了二十几分钟就出了市区要上高速。黄仁俊有一搭没一搭地和老王聊了几句，脖子上挂着一个U型枕，连着一个史迪仔的帽子也让他扣在头上，大概是为了在车上过夜方便穿的一身运动装。罗渽民用手支着脑袋侧头盯着他帽子上的支棱着的两个小耳朵发呆，他下午见到的黄仁俊是一身休闲西装的，拎着文件夹板着脸进来的时候看起来精英范儿十足。而眼下却含着棒棒糖，脸颊鼓鼓的，哪里还有精英的影子。

他入行以来换了两个经纪人，第一个是公司签下他后挑了个手下艺人不多的经纪人派给他了，没什么资源也没带出过什么热门艺人。带他的时候就跑了几场音乐节，在live house开两三百人的演唱会，拍了几个不入流的杂志采访，基本上他当艺人的前一年都不温不火，虽然靠脸圈了不少粉丝，但玩摇滚的总归不安于做个偶像歌手。后来，Emily成他的经纪人，人脉广手腕硬，是个雷厉风行的女强人，一手将乐队从暖场嘉宾搞成了能开小规模巡演的级别。

罗渽民是感谢Emily的，没有她，Serein可能永远都是烂泥扶不上墙的小乐队。但他心里也清楚Emily费心费力带他，也并不是因为他有潜力，乐队有未来。

受人所托，巨大的利益诱惑，没有人不会心动的。所以就算Emily撂挑子走人了，他也没什么可惜的，心里有个隔阂也迟早是要散的。

现在黄仁俊成为他的第三任经纪人，这次会多久呢？他不知道也不想猜也没办法预估，他想不通黄仁俊为什么会来带他，但是他也不觉得黄仁俊是会为了利益而妥协的人。就算也是受人所托，把他当做金丝雀一样供着， 他也认了，什么音乐梦想摇滚精神啊，他真的也是有心无力了。

谁让他就在刚刚才意识到，原来一个认识三小时的人居然是他唯一可以信任可以说出真话的人。

太惨了吧。  
罗渽民不禁想为自己流下两滴鳄鱼的眼泪。

“下周找个时间，我去看看你们排练。”  
正玩着手机游戏打打杀杀的黄仁俊冷不丁地开口，打断了还在神游的罗渽民的思绪。  
“恩。”罗渽民应了声，换个姿势窝在椅子里，他微眯着眼睛看着乌漆嘛黑的窗外世界，“这周本来有个演出的，不过被换掉了。”  
“虽然我应该顺势说两句话安慰你，但我还是想坦白地告诉你，这都是你惹得麻烦。”黄仁俊赢了这把游戏，小声欢呼了一下，便把被捂得滚烫的手机放到一边，伸了个懒洋洋的懒腰，“你们乐队成员关系怎么样？”  
“还成吧。”  
“想过单飞吗？”  
罗渽民有点意外，目光染上锐利，落在黄仁俊的脸上，看见的也还是一副惬意的模样。

“没别的意思，我不会蛊惑你单飞，也不会拿你的队友绑架你。如果你有什么个人选择，记得让我知道。”黄仁俊的声音放软了一些，他似是感知到罗渽民突然暴露出来的戒备，“你都下'你只有我'这么大赌注了，我又不是没良心，不会害你的。”

“我问你是为了以后做考虑。同时我也希望你能明白，以后还是有各种未知的陷阱，无论发生什么，我只会优先——或者说只考虑你的利益。”这个时候，黄仁俊自上车以来一直呈现的自然又无害状态被隐藏起来，转而散发出类似凛冽寒风的气息，让人呼吸一滞，“我不是什么菩萨心肠，所以你的兄弟你的队友我护不了。”

“我的责任从始至终只有你一个人。”  
“不管你能不能理解，这都是我给你的保证。”


	4. Chapter 4

罗渽民被叫醒的时候是北京时间凌晨4点，经过六个小时的驱车行使，终于到达了黄仁俊所说的片场。他揉着僵硬的脖子，坐在椅子上晕晕沉沉地打着哈欠，黄仁俊把车窗开了一条缝，清晨尚未褪去凉意的春风争先恐后地挤进车厢里，冲淡了空调营造的干燥空气，转而带来一丝生机。

“你先给我清醒十分钟，剩下的觉等下去酒店再睡。”黄仁俊也是刚醒没多久，声音还染着点困倦，“中午十二点左右吧导演这边能有半个小时空闲，我以你的名义定了咖啡和甜点，到时候你去和导演聊两句——你别给我摆这个表情，小心我把你丢出车外。”见罗渽民露出一副不耐烦脸，没怎么睡饱的黄仁俊火气也上来了，立马恶狠狠地警告他。

“我懒得管你们rocker什么心高气傲，在翻身之前都给我收收那点心气。你都在机场要日别人妈了，我要求你心平气和地和导演聊两句不过分吧？”  
听到这话，罗渽民已经清醒大半了，随即他也意识到眼前这个目光锐利伶牙俐齿思路清晰的男人，才是黄经纪人的真实面目。本身昨天还有点怀疑黄仁俊说那话是不是在恐吓他，为了在他面前塑造一副精英模样。但现在他完完全全地意识到或者说理解了，黄仁俊从一开始就没有和他说过一句虚话。

“就算你要日别人妈，你也得到那个咖位是不是？”黄仁俊打了个哈欠，但攻击力丝毫未减，“所以为了以后能让您肆意日妈，所以一切都要听我的。到了酒店我给足你时间思考和收拾自己，十一点半我准时敲门。”  
罗渽民迎着黄仁俊褪去睡意的眼神，扶着被黄仁俊这段围绕着“日妈”展开的说教搞痛的太阳穴，干巴巴地“恩”了一声。

等到了酒店，黄仁俊去办理入住，罗渽民就带着口罩和帽子老老实实地坐在休息区角落的沙发上等着。他拿起自己快一天没怎么查看的手机，刚一打开数据网络，一堆消息和软禁提醒蜂拥而至，震得他手心都痒。修长的手指随随便便地划着屏幕，挑挑拣拣一番，才选出一些需要回复的消息。

首先回复的是他的好弟弟，乐队鼓手朴志晟。这孩子零散的发了三四条，无外乎问他怎么电话打不通，怎么不回消息，乐队的练习也停了，有空回复他一下。问题太多，导致罗渽民一时之间不知道怎么先回复哪个问题。思来想去，他决定给朴志晟打个电话，但是他目光下意识地望着正低头签字办理入住的黄仁俊，咬着下嘴唇，思索了一会儿。

“这是你的房卡1322，我住隔壁1320，这里还住着这剧的几个演员，要是碰到了也别拂人家面子，点头打个招呼就行。”黄仁俊把装房卡的信封递给他，站在一旁替他拉着行李箱，抬腿就往电梯走去。电梯在三楼宴会厅停了一次，一下子零零散散地进来好几个人，两个人就被挤到了角落里，黄仁俊刚往后撤了两三步呢，就感受到身后罗渽民强烈的气息，正想稍微拉开一些距离，便被那人勾住了手臂。

“我这儿不挤，你往后点没事儿。”  
罗渽民压低了声音在他耳边说，顺势手上发力把他拉过来一些。直到电梯里的人零零散散地在各个楼层走掉，一时间就剩他们两个人的时候，罗渽民还是勾着黄仁俊的手臂。等到了13层出了电梯，也不见他松开。

“怎么着，哥哥这条手臂给你别样的安全感了吗？”黄仁俊噙着促狭的笑意看过去，“把自己当小朋友了？还得用人领着才行？”

罗渽民倒还真没有被黄仁俊的揶揄给击退，反而从虚勾着手臂转而演变为挽住，两个人的手臂交织在一起，肩头抵着肩头。

“恩，是小朋友，得用哥哥领着。”  
他说这话都不卡壳，应对自如的样子倒让刚刚占据上风的黄仁俊一时无言。

罗渽民倒是真的没觉得勾个手臂算什么，刚刚在电梯里也是下意识的举动。谁知道出了电梯黄仁俊先来这么几句话，早就被怼的一肚子火的罗渽民是真的不想再让自家经纪人得逞了。

直到身后的电梯响起了提示音，黄仁俊才回过神来，把胳膊挣脱出来，拉开了两人的距离，一点多余的话把行李箱塞到罗渽民手里，自己抬脚往房间的方向走。留在原地的罗渽民愣了一下，之后拽着自己的行李箱就跟上前面的人。

“诶，你等一下——”跟过去的罗渽民在黄仁俊甩上房门的前一秒蹿了过去，用腿抵住了房门，“就我弟弟…呃就是乐队的鼓手，志晟，朴志晟，这两天找我，我能和他说我现在的情况吗？啊还有，换经纪人这事儿我也能和他说吧？”

黄仁俊单手扶着房门看着斜倚着门框的罗渽民点了点头算是回答，在对方要抽身离开的那刻开了口：“东赫这边正在收歌，是个不错的合作机会。”

“我看你们乐队大部分的曲子都是你和志晟写的，如果有合适的曲子就发一份给我，我让东赫瞧一瞧。”黄仁俊边说边打了个哈欠，揉了揉自己的眼睛，“我这不是给你开后门，东赫和我提过一嘴你们之前的歌，刚好也有个契机。我自己手里的人合作，我还省心。”

闻言罗渽民顿在原地，偏头看向靠着门框的经纪人。

“小朋友是呆了吗？傻站着干嘛？需要哥哥护送回房间？”看着罗渽民一脸无语，黄仁俊心情大好地轻笑出声，“我觉得你对自己的认知还挺到位的。”

“哥哥困了，小朋友你也别傻站着了。十一点半我叫你，电话别关机。”说完这话黄仁俊便毫不犹豫地关上了门，要不是罗渽民提前往后撤了半步，这门板差不多就要糊在他脸上了。

他站在空无一人的走廊里，看着房门上写着的1320，发了好一会儿呆才推着行李箱刷卡进了隔壁房间。

罗渽民进了房间也懒得整理，把行李箱推到墙边，脱掉外套直接栽进床里，明明一直都不怎么清醒的意识在这一刻却怎么也无法入睡。他翻了个身仰面盯着天花板发呆，从昨天见到黄仁俊到现在，已经度过了整整二十四小时还多一点。而在这几乎完全一对一贴身相处的一整天时间里，他发现自己还未看透对方丝毫，而对方早已经将他看穿。

新闻缠身让他成为众矢之的，有副好皮囊便被贴上靠脸吃饭的标签无法翻身，唱歌迎合大众口味被人戏称“偶像派摇滚”。  
再也没有人记得他写过的好曲子，弹的一手好吉他，他的身份也从一个rocker被标记为一个叫做公众人物的“商品”。只不过他的明码标价是粉丝数是演唱会上座率是广告合约是大众口碑。

黄仁俊毫不遮掩地把这些明码标价看的重要，但也参透了他看重的是什么。

思绪至此，蜷缩在床边的罗渽民将目光落在立在墙边的吉他上，看了好一阵。随后他像是想到什么，麻利地从床上爬起来而后靠着墙盘腿坐在地上抱着吉他。他指肚上的老茧和琴弦摩擦，最终流淌出一串奇妙的旋律。

他看着窗外泛白的天空，揉了揉眼睛，觉得可以睡一个好觉了。


	5. Chapter 5

“哟，睡前还写歌了啊？”

黄仁俊翘着二郎腿坐在屋里的沙发上，眼神随意地在屋里扫了一圈最后瞄见了扔到地毯上的笔记本电脑下面压着两张纸，就露出一角，上面有几笔凌乱的音符。他弯腰伸手抽出那两张纸，眯着眼睛看了一阵也没看出个所以然，只能说罗渽民的创作习惯过于狂放，除本人外其他人真的领会不到。

“恩，有点想法就随便写了几笔。”  
罗渽民从洗手间里擦着头发出来应了下，他身上的短袖都湿了，于是走到沙发旁边摊开放的行李箱，弯腰从里面抽出新短袖，毫不见外地把身上的衣服脱下来甩在一边。于是，黄仁俊再次目睹了对方赤裸的上身，可能是这次比较直观，他才发现罗渽民要比想象中的结实很多。  
平常看起来有点单薄的身子，其实也有着流畅的肌肉线条，隐约的腹肌轮廓，左肋骨的纹身也让他这个人平添了几分性感。再配上这张即使带着睡眠不足的疲态，但仍然是难以被忽略的英俊长相，不得不承认有的人就是老天赏饭吃，做普通人反倒是浪费了。

黄仁俊在沙发上换了个姿势歪着头眯着眼睛看着罗渽民在屋里来回走动收拾自己，思绪不知道飘到哪儿去了。等罗渽民整理好自己，黄仁俊边跟着他往外走边漫不经心说：“最近就别上网了，安心拍戏再说。”

“…怕我被恶评击垮吗？”罗渽民把房卡递给黄仁俊，轻笑了一下。  
“大众是需要发泄一波才行的——总之不看对你没坏处，有什么大新闻我会和你说的。”  
罗渽民点头算是应下，进了电梯靠着墙壁开始揉眼睛打哈欠，黄仁俊透过镜面墙壁看得一清二楚，突然想到睡前在网上看到的那些话。

这世界上最不缺的就是恶意，不管不顾地扎在人的心里，没有人会想一句文字会造成什么样的影响。艺人拿着超越普通人的资源和资金，势必要承受超于常人的压力，但这并不意味着他们刀枪不入。

但谁会管你会不会痛呢？  
想到这儿黄仁俊叹口气，觉得自己真的是老妈子附体了，操心不要钱。

这边他还没感叹完舆论漩涡的可怕呢，刚从电梯里出来迎面就看见正在酒店大堂里坐着的导演，黄仁俊脑子嗡的一下，没等他作出进一步反应，倒是身后的罗渽民先行一步。

“刘导，您好。初次见面，我是罗渽民。”  
这招呼打的实在是太突然了，正在沙发上看手机的导演愣是半天才反应过来，表情一时间不尴不尬。罗渽民倒也不急，噙着七分笑意，懂事地在一旁候着。这副局面是黄仁俊没想到的，也跟着愣住了。

导演推了下眼镜，露出一个似笑非笑的表情，缓缓开口：“哦是渽民啊——第一次拍戏吧？”  
罗渽民点头算是应道。  
“早来剧组感受感受是对的，但是该做的准备你也别忘啊。你看你这头发，不太合适吧？”  
闻言，黄仁俊皱了下眉，因为进组匆忙还没顾得上给罗渽民根据剧本设定换发色。他知道这个客串角色拿的是用了点手段，肯定会让人挤兑一番，但没想到来的这么快。

“导演说的是，是我准备不周了。”罗渽民似是没感受到这言辞里的犀利，依旧得体地微笑着，“以后我多注意，让导演费心了。”

言以至此，导演也没有什么多余的话可说，闲扯两句就说下午的戏要开始了车还没来。见状，黄仁俊便诚邀导演一同坐车，说我们渽民首次拍戏还得多让您指点指点，字里话外给足了导演面子又给罗渽民套了个勤奋肯学的形象。

等三人同行至片场，黄仁俊订的咖啡甜点也到了，罗渽民福至心灵立马端着咖啡和甜点送到刚坐在椅子上的导演手边，也没有多余的话，礼貌地退回到自己经纪人身边，开始和同僚客气社交。

 

等黄仁俊处理完其他事情端着两杯咖啡回到片场的时候，一眼就看见窝在角落坐在椅子上翻着剧本的罗渽民，这一脑袋粉毛，真的是辨识度极高。他扫了眼正在拍摄的场景，是女一和男一的吻戏，五条都没过，脾气不大好的导演马上就要发火了。

“这导演出了名的脾气爆，咱们公司一姐夏阳都被他骂哭过。”  
黄仁俊没找到多余的椅子，把咖啡塞给罗渽民，自己就地蹲下，“想开点，反正我们都被针对了，他脾气好不好我们的日子也都不会好过到哪儿去。”

罗渽民嘬了一大口冰咖啡，让他打了个寒颤，咬着吸管发了会呆。

“我临睡前看完剧本，导演看不上我在我意料之中。”  
黄仁俊一脸问号。  
“我以为客串就是露个脸，几分钟的戏份。”罗渽民边说边翻着剧本，指着刚刚被他标出来好几处的大段大段台词，“黄大经纪人，是不是除了主演在你眼里都叫客串啊？”

他在昨天翻看剧本之前都以为自己就是打个酱油的小角色，直到读完他手里这沓子纸才发现自己至少要出现7集，在整个剧情案件里也是个举足轻重的角色。

黄仁俊愣了一下，才开口：“那你还真说对了。”他顿了一下，难得不带着攻击性的对罗渽民笑了，“所以这么点小事儿你不会搞不定吧？。”

罗渽民真的是被黄仁俊理直气壮的劲儿弄笑了。他也不知道是自己真的有什么自己没发现的潜力，还是黄仁俊太盲目自信了。虽然他大学的时候是正儿八经上过两个学期表演课，除了演一演mv，根本没想过真的去演戏。

“我搞定了这件'小事儿'，会有什么奖励吗？”罗渽民把注意力放到了正在拍戏的片场，吻戏又卡了，导演把剧本摔在桌子上，场面气氛一度很紧绷，“你看看这气氛，我有奖励才有动力啊。”  
“你之前就这么和你经纪人讨价还价吗？”  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊站起来活动有点蹲麻的双腿，一脸无奈地看着他，想了想，摇摇头。

“你不是觉得我就是个小朋友嘛。”他顿了一下，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“而且你和他们又不一样。”

闻言，黄仁俊愣微微错开的视线里是对方淡然的侧脸。他品了品这两句话，在第七条开拍的时候开口问：“你怎么知道我们不一样呢？”言毕，带着混迹江湖多年沉淀下来的笑意看向对方，他想，罗渽民还是太嫩了。

“直觉。”  
罗渽民并不在意眼前的黄仁俊突然透出的攻击性，把视线放回摊在膝盖上的剧本，平静又随意地应道。

他这话是真心话。相信黄仁俊也好，和黄仁俊说那些话也好，都是他凭直觉做出的选择。就像写歌一样，就那些音阶怎么排列也都是一时的感觉，好听与否也是听天由命。他虽然没有什么信仰，但是他相信命运。反正他对自己的人生就没有什么规划和展览，跟着感觉走，走到哪儿是哪儿，现在有个人愿意领着他走，何乐而不为呢。

“你倒是不怕我害你。”半晌，黄仁俊才开口。  
“我还有什么值得你害的？”罗渽民哼笑了一下，像是听到了一个笑话。

“而且你说的，我是你的责任。”  
他终于把视线落在了身边人身上，微微仰头目光流转地看着怔住的对方，微风拂过他的发梢，耳边传来导演喊“卡”的声音，对黄仁俊露出了真正意义上的笑容。

“你可不能骗我哦。”


	6. Chapter 6

“Serein乐队主唱罗渽民近日出现在《三人行》的片场，这是他继「机场骂人」事件之后，首次被拍到。从现场路透可以看出，这位摇滚歌手那一头亮眼的粉发已经染黑，随行人员前前后后也不过二三人——”

黄仁俊在洗手间一手拿着牙刷刷牙一手刷着微博，一眼就看到今日热搜推荐#罗渽民 三人行#这个话题。点进去显示的首条微博就是“壹娱乐”的视频新闻，他大致听了一下看了看底下的评论，骂声依旧在，但相较于前几天轻了不少。

昨天是罗渽民拍戏第一天，他联络了两个相熟的媒体朋友过来拍了路透放出了消息，转移一下大众的视线，目前看来情况还在他的意料之中。等拍完《三人行》这边的戏份，机场骂人这件事的热度应该就下去，他也叫人找了找当时机场有没有拍摄更长版本能还原事情真相的视频。要是没有，他就只能庆幸大众对玩摇滚的刻板印象了——放荡不羁爱自由。

晚上的时候董思成刚从新加坡回来就联系他了，说给Serein重新安排了一些日程，配了新的执行，到时候他怎么安排都行。黄仁俊先给日理万机的董总监夸了一通，马屁都拍出花样了，最后才问道卢晋桐。

“上次那个聚会以'疑似'定性了，没有什么确凿证据，所以和几个太子爷关系好的艺人被路人黑粉嘲了一圈也就过去了。罗渽民还没被嘲完呢，这不是就机场日妈了吗，目前就这么个情况，你回头好好问问罗渽民和卢晋桐是怎么个好法。这几个爷迟早会出事儿，先做好准备吧。”董思成对着电话噼里啪啦说完，和黄仁俊约了下周吃火锅便收了线。

在罗渽民机场骂人的前四天，警方接到举报说在京城某高档会所里，有团体涉嫌聚众淫乱赌博吸毒，事情主角就是卢晋桐。

一瞬间这个事儿在社交网络上爆炸，热爱投资娱乐行业的卢晋桐在娱乐圈里也有一帮好朋友。虽然这些艺人都没有出现在这场聚会上，但无一例外都被大众瞄上。这波在社交网络上被怀疑的人中，就有罗渽民。

虽然这场聚会最后没有真的抓到什么致命把柄，但这行人聚会不怎么正经的印象也算是落实了。和董思成聊完电话，黄仁俊还真的留心翻了翻罗渽民和卢晋桐的互动。无论是微博还是私下都不多，不过卢晋桐连续两年po出的生日会合照上都有罗渽民。圈子里都知道卢晋桐是卢家最得宠的小儿子，每年生日过的和满汉全席似的，宾客不是世交就是名流，而能被邀请的艺人屈指可数。

虽然他已知晓卢晋桐和罗渽民之间有过什么，但也有点摸不准这位太子爷到底是个什么意思，是想和罗渽民再续前缘？黄仁俊边打着哈欠边出门，心想伺候一个罗渽民比伺候三个李东赫都累人。

等他晃悠到片场，这两天新来的助理李朵儿就冲他招招手，示意罗渽民在那边拍戏呢。他点点头表示知道，靠着保姆车车门查看手机，直到被人拍了肩膀才抬头，认出是这部戏的男二号，演技过硬的李帝努。

“忙呢？”李帝努看样子刚睡醒，纯素颜就带个口罩遮了小半张脸，“渽民呢？开始拍了？”  
“是吧，我也刚来。”黄仁俊冲李帝努身后的助理点了头，也算是打了个招呼，“我师哥呢？”  
“在车里开会呢。”李帝努见时间来得及就停下想多聊两句，“昨天我三点才下戏，可真是困死我了。今天还有夜戏，还是我和渽民的对手戏。”  
“那就劳烦优秀青年演员李帝努同志多多担待我们渽民了。”黄仁俊冲他笑了笑，故意露出几分谄媚，随后凑过去小声地说，“这次谢了，下回去店里吃饭给你打五折。”

“太小气了吧，都不能免单吗？”  
“我要赚钱的哇，你看看我手里这风雨飘摇的艺人。一个跑去国外进修，一个现在还没让我赚钱倒是搭了不少人情了。李大公子别压榨我这种底层务工人民啊。”

李帝努不如黄仁俊伶牙俐齿，被他这套顺口溜似的说辞噎的够呛。于是抬手轻捶了一下黄仁俊的肩膀，刚好助理招呼他该上妆了，又扯了两句就走了。这边他刚走，后脚下戏的罗渽民就拎着剧本走过来。染回黑发的他看起来年龄更小了，和在剧本回忆剧情里设定的十八岁少年很是贴近。

“等下还有戏吗？”  
“接下来四场都不是我。”罗渽民把剧本递给助理，接过瓶子喝了几口矿泉水，他脸上还带着画好的伤口妆容，尤其他还板着脸，看起来怪触目惊心的。  
“那先吃点东西吧，歇会儿。”黄仁俊拉开车门让他上车，之后也跟着坐进去。

“刚刚看你和帝努在聊天？你们很熟？”罗渽民缓了半天才从戏里的角色跳脱出来，他第一次正儿八经演戏，没有什么经验，昨天被骂了两次，还好他悟性还不错，演技不算惊艳但也没拖后腿。

“关系还不错，我们几个有空经常约火锅。”黄仁俊回着手机信息，头也没抬，“和导演相处的还行？”  
“有场戏三条没过，说了我几句，其他没什么。”罗渽民看起来并没有受到什么影响，“一水演技派里混我这么一个半吊子，导演不骂骂我也真的不解气。”

他知道《三人行》这部剧，打从决定筹划拍摄开始，网络热议程度就高居不下。一是因为所选的角色有流量小生，也有实力派青年演员；二是从导演到编剧都曾出品过几部人气口碑双丰收的电视剧，制作团队信得过；三是本身基于销量冠军刑侦小说改编，本身原著粉丝基数就很庞大。三者结合，从官宣开始上热搜就是家常便饭。

所以他知道进这个组演戏门槛不低，更别提接这部戏又有多不容易。不过他也没问黄仁俊到底做了什么，反正该让他知道的黄仁俊也不会瞒着他。

“李帝努他表哥是这戏的资方。”黄仁俊拆了袋薯片，往嘴里塞了几片，“你这个角色定的演员受伤进不了组，我知道的时候正堵在东三环桥上看你那个日妈视频一肚子火呢。反正你运气也挺好的，我赔个人情就办成事儿了。”

 

“这事儿也没必要放心上，大家人情来回还才能做朋友。我不太喜欢和自己的艺人藏着掖着，万一有点什么私人情绪再影响大家赚钱。”黄仁俊嘴里都是薯片这话让他说的有点含混不清，“还有卢晋桐那事暂时过去了，没有什么把柄落下，但大家也都清楚怎么回事。以后你也还是多加小心。就算——”他瞟了眼旁边喝茶的家伙，叹口气，“算了，你最近就安心拍戏吧，其他再说。”

罗渽民一边握着装着茉莉花茶的保温杯一边听黄仁俊唠叨。他对茶真的没啥感觉，毕竟他是重度咖啡因爱好者。但黄仁俊钟爱喝茶，每次泡茶的时候也会给他带一杯。他小口啜着茶发现对方半天没声音，抬眼看过去就见那人像个仓鼠一样鼓着脸颊看手机呢。

他收回视线看着眼前杯口升出的袅袅热气，迟疑了一下，“谢谢，各方面都很谢谢。”

没料到他会丢出这么一句话，黄仁俊大口嚼薯片的动作挺住了，样子看起来很是滑稽。

“我说谢谢很意外吗？”察觉到对方的沉默，罗渽民好笑地问。  
“意外，感觉你们搞摇滚的和这样的话就不搭配。”黄仁俊耸耸肩，“还是说你突然想起又有什么事儿没交代，先给我个甜枣，让我有个心理准备？”  
“…我没有那么爱闯祸。”  
黄仁俊把吃空的零食袋塞进垃圾袋里，抽张湿巾边擦手边说：“谢谢就免了吧，我们也只不过各司其职。”

闻言，罗渽民轻哼一声，也不知道是什么意思。  
“我的谢意在这，收不收是你的事儿。”

说完，他又喝了几口热茶，把盖子盖好，望着窗外噙着笑意叹口气。

“黄仁俊，你和李东赫也这么分你我吗？”  
“嗯？”

罗渽民扭过头看向黄仁俊，眉眼间都是柔和的色彩。  
“我说，我不想你和我见外。”


	7. Chapter 7

黄仁俊有些意外罗渽民会这么说。虽然隐约感觉得到对方的亲近，但他还是抱着公私分明的态度来对待两个人的相处。

他不讨厌罗渽民，同理也谈不上多喜欢。他临危受命，对罗渽民的了解停留在百度百科和几张写在A4纸上的信息，坦白说，如果没有机场骂人视频，他对罗渽民的印象可能就是一个摇滚乐队主唱的名字而已。

虽然骂人事件影响不好也让他很火大，但好歹是有情绪性格的，让这个名字下的人物有了立体感。经过最近一段时间的相处，即使有了多方面的了解，也没有发生鸡飞狗跳的争吵，和谐共处相安无事，这也只能说明他们没有不合拍，不代表他们合得来。

黄仁俊出现在罗渽民生活里的根本原因是解决麻烦，这是任务，是他不得不完成也必须的完成的。他没有选择，所以于他，罗渽民初始就是他被动接受的“工作”，同样对方也要被动的接受他这个人，双方都是被利益被金钱甚至说权力驱使才结识，他们总有一天会产生紧密的关系，他们也不得不或者说必须这样。

想到这儿，黄仁俊倒是笑了一下，笑罗渽民天真也笑他想得太多。他抬眼看着罗渽民泛着光泽的双眸，想说的话在舌尖绕了一圈又吞了回去。

“在工作上，我和任何人都这样，所以我这么对你，我也这么对东赫。”黄仁俊摸到了口袋里的香烟，想到是在车里便缩回了手，“于私我和东赫近十年交情，咱们也就十天，这你不能怪我吧？”  
罗渽民原本以为黄仁俊根本不会理他，所以一时哑然，目光只是落在对方略带倦意的脸上。

“虽然这话这么讲挺奇怪的——只要我能帮你解决麻烦让你尽可能做你想做的，而我拿到我应得的酬劳，我们之间是见外也好是亲密也好，其实都没有那么重要。”黄仁俊觉得烟瘾真的上来了，他抿了抿嘴，语气也跟着变得干巴巴，“比所谓人与人之间是何种关系重要的事情太多了，不是吗？”他觉得罗渽民的眼神似乎暗了一下，但他也没多在意。他并不反对和罗渽民做朋友，但只是觉得做朋友这件事并没有那么重要，至少现在来说，几乎是可以不必考虑。

“我去抽个烟。”  
一时间两人无话，黄仁俊咂咂嘴扔下一句话，他起身拉开车门消失在罗渽民视野里。

直到刚刚黄仁俊被放去酒店吃午饭的助理李朵儿回来，拉开车门递给罗渽民一杯咖啡，他才从刚刚的情境中缓过神，接过冰咖啡轻声道谢。

“诶仁俊哥呢？他还让我给他打包了酒店的甜点，怎么人不见了？”李朵儿是个做事麻利细心性格又很活泼的女孩子，叽叽喳喳了几句后，就把酒店的打包盒放到了刚刚黄仁俊做的椅子上，“那等下他回来就麻烦渽民哥提醒他啦，我去后面的车里有事儿你叫我哈！”

罗渽民点点头算是听到了，嘬了口咖啡瞬间味蕾上炸开了苦涩泛酸感，他卸了力气整个人瘫软进座椅里，咬着吸管脑海里止不住地回放着黄仁俊刚刚说的话。

虽然接触时间不长，但他其实在某种程度上从心里已经接纳黄仁俊这个人。他固然知道他们之间所有的联结都归结于一纸调令，如果他不闯祸前经纪人不辞职他们也不会相遇。如今木已成舟，他也并不想或者说根本不在意一切的源头是什么，他只想看现在。

不过目前看来，一向靠直觉行走人世间的自己碰了钉子。思及此，罗渽民嗤笑一声，在安静的车李闲的突兀至极。  
他没有黄仁俊那种时刻都清醒理智——甚至说不近人情的特质。他有的只是听从于大脑皮层神经细胞活动时所产生的思绪的果断随心。他只不过是在万千神经运作的时候，感受到一种想要亲近对方的情绪。

他不爱给事情下定义或落下个因果，因为所以不是他的奉行原则。他只是想做所想，说想说的，结果无论怎样也总归要面对。

他伸手将车窗窗帘拉开一些，眯着眼睛望着车窗外的日光倾城，剧组人员来回忙碌着，他看了很久，直到他凭借良好的视力看见李帝努从保姆车里走出来，而不一会儿刚刚去抽烟的黄仁俊也晃到李帝努旁边。两人在晃眼的春日阳光里，被笼上了一层绒边，笑容带着浅淡的光泽，是他没见过的黄仁俊的模样。

罗渽民觉得自己刚刚想的简单了，他的确是做所想说想说，但他也在意结果。总归面对是没错的，但如果不如所想，无可奈何之余更多的却是不甘不爽——也许还有点难过，虽然他并不知道此刻所想究竟为何。

 

直到下午拍摄之前，黄仁俊都没有再回来，放在椅子上的甜点也原封不动的坐在那里。如果不是罗渽民下车准备试戏的时候动作不利索把甜点盒带了下来，粉白色的盒子磕在车边又滚落到车外，在他脚下散开，也许就会被人遗忘了。他低头看看奶油摊平黏在盒子上，小巧精致的草莓滚在地上沾了灰尘。

身边的李朵儿吓了一跳，直说可惜了仁俊哥很爱这种甜点的，昨天饭后还吃了两块呢。

闻言罗渽民也不语，盯着甜点的残尸发了会呆，抬脚就往拍摄地走。

下午的戏是一场追逐戏，罗渽民饰演的角色谢笙在集市里转悠想跟踪着道上的人去追个线索。被对方发现后，两人开始在你追我赶，其中还伴随着机车戏和翻墙跳窗户等难度系数很高的动作。最后他把人追到死胡同里对峙，这场戏才算完。

听导演讲完戏，又来回走了五六遍过场，每个点都踩了一遍，动作指导也做了特别辅导，好在罗渽民身强体壮四肢协调，上手也快，很快便结束了准备工作。又补了次妆，机位都检查好，便开始第一次拍摄。罗渽民状态还好，但因为这场戏要拍各种机位加上动作难度系数不小，前前后后拍了四五遍才终于完成这场如同负重马拉松+杂技表演的追逐戏。等导演喊了ok，他立马累倒瘫在地上，汗水有点落进眼睛里模糊了视线。

眼下只有最后一场，也就是重头戏两人对峙还没有拍。拍摄是在一条很窄的胡同，所以机位灯光搭了好一阵才寻找到最佳方位，罗渽民在等待的时候一直在翻着剧本，李朵儿在旁边给他扇扇子，还有化妆师在给他补妆。他正反复咀嚼着等下要说的台词，加深记忆的时候，旁边一直安安静静的李朵儿突然开口，吓了他一跳。

“仁俊哥！这里！”李朵儿眼尖的很，黄仁俊的身影才出现在拍摄地附近就高声挥手示意对方看过来。  
罗渽民顺着她的视线也抬眼望过去，看见黄仁俊的时候感觉心里突然憋口气，不上不下，让他下意识地皱眉。不过也容不得他纠结，导演这边通知各部门准备要开拍，他把剧本塞到朵儿手里，喝了口水转身就进了胡同，甚至没来得及留给黄仁俊一个眼神或者说他也根本没想。

拍戏的时候罗渽民的情绪很好的被引导出来，无论是挑眉还是反问亦或是步步紧逼，无论是节奏还是感情都很到位。搭戏的演员也发挥不错，在两个人默契配合下，一条就过了。随后导演又补了另外两个机位的画面，查了遍监视器觉得完成度很高便通知转场到下一个场地。

已经精疲力尽的罗渽民歇口气，拖着步子一边向工作人员道辛苦，一边跟在大家后面往外走。他刚到胡同口正要拐弯去找自家助理和经纪人的时候突然觉得余光里闪过一丝黑影，耳畔有疾风划过。他其实想躲一下，但过于疲惫的身子并没有第一时间跟上想法，还未来得及作出反应，轰然倒下的灯架结结实实地砸在了他的肩膀，破碎的灯泡玻璃片划破了衣服，让他倒吸一口冷气。现场的人愣了两秒钟，突然开始手忙脚乱起来，各种声音混杂在一起吵的人头疼。

罗渽民捂着自己的肩膀，被疼痛侵占了全部神经，根本听不清别人在说什么，也根本不知道是谁在他身边转悠要拉他。他仅有的感知是在手掌心按住肩膀的的时候，湿漉漉的也许是流血了。一时他愣在原地许久未回过神，直到被人环住肩膀，半边身子贴着对方温热的身体，似是感觉到了熟悉的气息他才侧头望过去。

映入眼帘的是黄仁俊紧绷着嘴角的侧脸，用手护住他的头替他挡住嘈杂的声音，带着他从骚乱的人群里走了出去。

而他也终于卸下最后一点力气，靠着黄仁俊，交付出自己全部的疲倦。


	8. Chapter 8

罗渽民赤裸着上半身坐在酒店的床上，受伤的左肩膀缠了绷带，脚边堆着刚换下来的衣物，拍戏穿的衬衫沾着泥土和血液看起来非常瘆人。他右手举着手机，有一搭没一搭地听着电话。

“哥你还好吧？上医院了吗？要不要——”朴志晟的声音从听筒里传来，语速极快，这是他着急或紧张的时候的表现，活像个机关枪，用密集快速的语句轰炸耳膜。而也只有这样的时刻里，朴志晟才会褪去故作老成的外壳。

“没事儿，处理了伤口也缠了绷带。”罗渽民在这边笑了几下，语气轻松地仿佛刚刚在医生清理伤口疼的逼出两行生理泪水的人不是他一样，“从医院回来了，在酒店呆着呢。你还在工作室？谱子我还没来得及看。”  
“没，我回家睡了一觉，刚醒就看到你上热搜了。”朴志晟边说边打了哈欠，“你最近真的热搜体质，哪儿哪儿都有你。”  
“没办法，哥太火。”罗渽民的嘚瑟劲儿上来了，边说边站起来想去倒杯水，可是他发现肩膀的疼痛有点影响他拿水壶，一用力他就疼的倒吸一口冷气。

“哥？”朴志晟在电话那头紧张兮兮地问。  
“没事儿，肩膀不太方便。”他放弃了喝水，转而栽进沙发里，抬手抽出压在电脑下面的歌词纸，“你这两天整理好几个demo发我，回头我让仁——”他也不知道自己为什么突然卡了一下，“回头我让经纪人给李东赫。”  
“啊好的，俊哥也和我打过招呼了。”  
“恩。”罗渽民应了一下，扭头去看窗外的风景，13楼的视野也算广阔，夕阳余晖笼罩着整片城市，有点温柔也有点冷清。就在他短暂沉默的时刻里，有人敲他的房门，边听朴志晟和他报备乐队情况以及一些作曲的想法边起身走去开门。

门外是也有点狼狈的黄仁俊，但依旧是面无表情地散发着凌厉的气息。罗渽民愣了一下，之后被朴志晟几声被电信讯号拆解的支离破碎的“喂？哥？你在听吗？”给召回了精神，应了一声侧身让出位置好让门外人进来。

他看着黄仁俊径直走向沙发，转身关上门，草草结束了和朴志晟的通话，对着门板深深地吸口气才再次转身。

“给你请了两天假，之后先拍文戏，动作戏部分先都放到最后，看你的恢复情况。”黄仁俊把被罗渽民堆得乱七八糟的桌子收拾出来，歌词本电脑都摞好，而后从带来的纸袋子里拿出酒精绷带等一系列医药用品摆好。

“恩，辛苦了。”他拖着步子回到了床边，捡起扔在地上的脏衣服团成一个团想着扔到哪里合适。  
“给我吧，等下我叫个干洗，洗不出来扔掉就得了。”  
“啊不用，朵儿说她等下过来帮我。”  
“我让朵儿先回去休息了，她吓坏了。”黄仁俊走过来从他手里接过衣服，抖了几下快速叠好，把带着血迹的位置藏了起来。

罗渽民找了一件衬衫套在身上，因为肩膀的缘故导致系扣子很慢，本身耐心就有限，于是就草草系了三两个扣子就不愿再浪费时间。  
坐在沙发上的黄仁俊就看着他放弃系扣子，从床头柜抽屉里翻出数据线，斜倚着床头边充电边玩手机。

 

“导演那边我还是亲自去打个招呼吧。”罗渽民突然看过来，迎上黄仁俊的目光，“等下晚上吃饭的时候我去一趟餐厅。”  
黄仁俊很是意外他会这么说，想了想开口：“你还想的挺周到。”  
“…总不能老靠你。”罗渽民轻轻笑了一下带着点说不清的情绪，“再惹麻烦把你气走，我可能就要赔公司钱了。”

闻言黄仁俊愣住，眼前的罗渽民和他往日里接触的不大一样，但也说不清究竟哪里不一样。他微微皱眉，注视着视线黏在手机屏幕上的罗渽民。

“受伤这事儿也不是你故意的，灯光没架好，就算耽误了拍摄也赖不到你头上。”一向以洞察人心为优势的黄大经纪人下意识地判断罗渽民是在担心受伤耽误拍摄进度。

“恩。”罗渽民兴致不太高的样子应了一下，“我想睡一会儿。”  
“…哦，好。那我不打扰你了，开餐过来叫你。”黄仁俊还是有点没搞清楚自家艺人现在是什么个想法，但他看着对方已经掀起被子将身体滚进去了，心想可能是真的累了，也没再多说，起身拿着要干洗的衣服往外走，贴心地替罗渽民调暗了房间灯光。

闭着眼睛平躺在柔软床铺里的罗渽民听到关门的声音后，翻了个身，面冲着敞亮的落地窗睁开了眼睛。疲惫虽然让他乏力，但并不足以让他想入睡，他只不过有点不想面对黄仁俊。

 

时间退回到他在片场被灯光架砸中肩膀，在巨大的嘈杂声中被黄仁俊护住，他是完全没有自主意识地被带离了片场。如果不是李朵儿被他的伤口吓的当场飙泪，发出酷似杀猪的声音，他可能还没有找回丢失的精神。

等进了离片场最近的医院急诊室，罗渽民已经被疼痛搞得脸色很不好看。为了以防李朵儿再次发出杀猪似的声音，黄仁俊指使她缴完费后联系一下剧组交代一下情况，顺便和媒体打个招呼。

医生处理好被架子刮开的伤口，让他去拍个片子看看有没有伤到骨头，之后再去挂个破伤风点滴。黄仁俊尽职尽责地按照医嘱为罗渽民忙前忙后，等坐在输液室挂上点滴，一直以精英形象示人的黄经纪人被折腾的也颇为狼狈。

“饿不饿？我叫朵儿买点吃的过来吧。”坐在罗渽民旁边的黄仁俊说着话，手指在手机上翻飞，微信一溜儿未读消息，看着就让人头大。  
“不饿，别折腾朵儿了，让她也过来歇会儿吧。”  
“等会儿打完吊瓶你胃该不舒服了，多少也吃点吧。”

罗渽民靠着椅子眯着眼睛盯着点滴，没再吱声。黄仁俊半天没听到他开口，以为他伤口太疼导致整个人没什么活力，注意力从手机移开落在旁边的伤患，衣服上还有着血迹，领口能看到肩膀上的绷带。他想了想，伸手拍了拍罗渽民没有挂着点滴搭在腿上的右手，迎着对方有些迷茫的眼神，露出一个安抚性的笑容。

“小朋友，疼的话和哥哥讲哦。”语气十足宠溺，就像在哄三岁小孩一样。  
“……”  
罗渽民觉得自己的表情在这一刻真的是很复杂，他觉得黄仁俊真的是有太多面了。就在几个小时前，在保姆车里，用客套又疏离的笑意与语气说“比所谓人与人之间是何种关系重要的事情太多了”的人是他，现在噙着温柔笑意低声安慰的人也是他。

“刚刚都哭了，这会儿也没必要硬挺。聊聊天什么的也许能转移你对疼痛的注意力。”黄仁俊又被手机震动再次吸引了注意力，收回了手回了消息后，侧着头看着他，眼睛里闪过狡黠，“我不会告诉别人的。”说罢，还在嘴边做了个拉拉链的手势。  
“…酒精消毒真的很疼。”罗渽民无力地辩解道。  
“怕疼又不丢人，李东赫还怕打针呢。”  
“李东赫知道你这么'出卖'他吗？”  
“反正他知道了肯定是你多嘴了。”黄仁俊的手机发出低电量警报，他撇撇嘴锁了屏，“到时候我就告诉他，你在医院哭鼻子，这不就扯平了吗？”

罗渽民失笑地看着他，觉得自己真的是说不过黄仁俊。就在他打算闭嘴不再和伶牙俐齿的经纪人讨论没营养的话题的时候，对方却突然靠过来。

“你干嘛？”他从来没有和黄仁俊靠的很近，下意识地往后移了移身子。  
“哎，你别动。”黄仁俊一手按住了他的胳膊一手搭在他的肩膀上。

罗渽民知道黄仁俊长得好看，但也是第一次发现对方的好看是十分灵动，让他想起小时候看过的童话书里的精灵。尤其是眼睛，褪去往日里的克制，让他不由得被吸引。

“诶，你到底…”  
离得越来越近，罗渽民觉得自己的耳朵肯定变红了，他身后是墙壁也没法再后撤，但黄仁俊却还是越凑越近，他半眯着眼睛猜不透对方到底要干嘛。

直到对方的手指落在他的眼皮上，他下意识地闭上了眼睛，隔绝视觉后听力和触觉变得越发灵敏。他几乎是僵直了身子，紧张的抿了抿干涩的嘴唇。

“睫毛差点掉进眼睛里。”黄仁俊清亮的声音落下，“你睫毛可真长，好像比女孩子的都长。”

罗渽民：“…谢谢夸奖。”  
他看着黄仁俊煞有其事地评价，为刚刚自己一系列反应感到无话可说。他还以为黄仁俊要亲他，还庆幸还好坐在输液室的角落没人注意到他们——等下，他为什么会觉得黄仁俊要亲他？

 

我是被灯光架砸了脑袋吧？怎么会有这么不可理喻的想法？  
侧卧在酒店床上的罗渽民看着夜幕垂落，边想边叹了悠长的一口气。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

罗渽民受伤这个事儿在热搜第一上挂了小半天就被七七八八的新闻给挤下了榜首，但这不妨碍粉丝在微博上各种心疼，他看了一圈评论，被粉丝的真情实感逗得直笑。好说歹说他都也是二十好几的人了，怎么让他们给描述的好像才三岁一样，需要亲亲抱抱举高高呢。

朴志晟截图来了几个粉丝微博给他，后面跟了句「不亏是哥的粉丝啊，这文采，比你写歌词还牛逼」，罗渽民给他发了一个滚的表情，刚闲扯没几句，朴志晟就甩过来一个压缩包说是曲子demo，趁没戏拍闲着改改。罗渽民说这伤还疼着呢能不能别提这种伤感情的话，朴志晟回了个翻白眼的表情扔下一句补觉去了就再不回复了。

 

受了伤得了闲的罗渽民本指着能和朴志晟多扯会淡呢，哪成想这小子说睡就真睡了，丢下他这个受伤队长躺在床上对着天花板发呆。他盯着酒店房间的复古灯饰，脑子里之前翻腾着的种种都安静下来，他已经很久没有过这么平稳的状态了，这么想还真是幸亏这次受伤不然他哪能有这么悠闲的时光啊。罗渽民被自己的好心态给逗笑了，要是让黄仁俊知道他这么想，大概会用看智障的眼神看他，问他是不是被砸的不是肩膀是脑子。不过他觉得他可能真的被砸了脑袋，不然昨天怎么会有那么不可理喻的念头，让他被肩膀的疼痛惊扰的脆弱神经更加敏感。

正当困意再次席卷而来的前夕，被他丢置于枕边的手机响起了提示音，他半眯着眼睛去摸手机，滑开屏幕发现是朵儿的消息，提醒他下午两点要去医院换药。他草草回复了消息表示已阅，愣了一下这才记起朵儿早上给他送的骨汤还没喝，说是仁俊哥特意嘱咐她买来的，让他多多喝点有营养的伤好得快。他慢吞吞地从被窝里起身，打了个哈欠一眼就看见放置在茶几上绿色保温桶，在一水黑白灰极简风的房间环境里显得尤为打眼。

等他窝在沙发上小口喝着热乎的排骨汤，舌尖上缠绕着浓郁的香气，没什么想法的脑子里毫无征兆地开始重播昨天经历的种种，莫名倒下的灯架、混乱的片场、吓坏的朵儿、强烈的疼痛——还有从天而降的黄仁俊。他记得自己泄气时的安心，也记得靠过来时闯进他鼻息间的气味，似清风拂面但实则带着点凛冽，是一种温柔的清冷。

是一种很矛盾又很让人在意的味道，就像黄仁俊这个人给他的感觉。

既可以置身之外地拉开人与人的距离，说着冷漠刻薄近乎无情的话语，把关系单方面定义为business；也可以在人流里抵住他的肩膀，全盘接纳他的疲倦，三言两语解开心结，笑着叫他小朋友。

这么看黄仁俊可真是个矛盾的人类，罗渽民咬着勺子感叹道，但回头想了想自己，也没好到哪儿去。

一个人呆着真的好无聊啊，可是很多人一起又很吵；生活很忙会疲惫，太清闲又觉得宝贵的时间都被浪费了；想要成为不平凡的人，却在一次次妥协里觉得或许碌碌无为也没差到哪儿去；明明知道对方是因为带着最明确目的才走近自己的人，但却奇怪地让他不想放手。

 

这种情绪是很微妙的，就很像U型磁铁的N极和S极。一般情况下它们老老实实地保持着永恒不变的距离，看似永远无法交集，但这两极之间又切切实实存在着看不见摸不到的，越过物理层面接触就能发生作用的特殊物质。

从物理学角度上来说这叫磁场，但罗渽民更喜欢用浪漫一点的词来形容——缘分。是人与人之间无形的联结，是必然存在的无限可能，是他迟早会遇上黄仁俊。

一桶汤他喝到见底，暖意抵达身体的细枝末节，让他整个人都舒缓了很多。好像近几日一直郁结于心头的思绪也融进这份温暖里得到了释放，甚至连肩膀的痛胀都得到了舒缓。彻底放松神经的后果就是他趴在沙发上就睡着了，如果不是翻身压到了肩膀被疼痛惊醒，他大概真的可以一觉睡到天黑。

罗渽民捂着肩膀疼的皱巴着脸坐起来，大脑尚未苏醒致使他整个人的感官系统都处于待机状态，这就导致当他刚抬眼就看到从洗手间里出来的黄仁俊，吓的差点掉下沙发。

“也就十几个小时没见我，用不着这么激动吧。”黄仁俊甩了甩手上的水揶揄道。  
“你…怎么会有我的房卡？”罗渽民还是迷迷糊糊的懒得拌嘴，心想，拜托刚睡醒就发现房间里多了个人，换谁都吓一跳好吧。  
“本来就两张，我自己留了张，以备不时之需。比如你不起床什么的，我好能直接进来给你拖下床。”黄仁俊简单整理一下沙发，坐下翘起二郎腿。  
“…哦。”罗渽民干巴巴地应了一下，想边起身边把搭在身上的毯子扔到一边，但没掌握好力度抻到肩膀，立马倒吸一口冷气。  
“你可给我注意点吧。”黄仁俊无语地看着他，抬手接过毯子，快速地叠好放置一边，“我看你睡得挺好，我还担心你麻药劲儿过了疼的睡不好呢。”  
罗渽民抿了抿嘴巴没应，黄仁俊也不在意，兀自翻看着手机不知道在核对什么。

“朵儿和你说下午去换药的事儿了吧。”  
“恩，两点，我现在收拾一下吧，朵儿开车慢得早点走。”罗渽民边说边起身往洗手间走。  
“不急，朵儿被我排去做别的事儿了，等下我开车，时间来得及。”  
“…哦。”  
这次黄仁俊有些奇怪地看向他，歪着头问：“我发现你打从被砸了以后屁话变少了。”  
罗渽民哽住，不知道怎么回答，半晌只好撇撇嘴小声抱怨：“我才没有讲屁话。”随后也没有给黄仁俊再接话的机会，抬手就把一捆保鲜膜塞到对方手里。

 

“干嘛？”  
“帮我用保鲜膜裹一下肩膀，我想洗头发怕弄湿。”  
“你就不能带个帽子吗，天气又不热。”黄仁俊眯着眼睛想到了罗渽民毛毛躁躁的样子，当下立马对洗头发这项活动表示反对。  
“那我也得收拾收拾自己再出门吧，我现在这个样——”罗渽民边说边指了指自家乱七八糟的头发，“真的是有点不堪入目。要是被拍了，再给我扣个「卖惨」的帽子，头疼的不还是你吗。”他规规矩矩地坐在沙发上用受伤的肩膀对着黄仁俊，催促道，“你下手轻点，我这肩膀不动都有点疼。”

黄仁俊看了看手里的保鲜膜，鬼知道罗渽民是从哪儿搞来的，再看了看仰着头盯着他的人，来回思索了半天，缓缓地开口：“去洗手间。”  
“洗手间不太方便弄，你在这儿弄就好——”  
“我的意思是，去洗手间我给你洗头发。”

等罗渽民被按在洗手间在浴缸旁边围好毛巾坐好的时候，他觉得此情此景实在是过于魔幻。他透过余光瞄着镜子，看着黄仁俊正揉搓着手里的洗发露起沫，又看了看自己在暖黄灯光下也依稀可见泛红的耳朵，尴尬地清了好几次嗓子。不过相比之下，黄仁俊坦然多了，面色如常，手法丝毫不见慌张。

“本人的洗发技术是不是很不错，不比发型室的服务差。”黄仁俊揉搓着罗渽民的头发，摇头晃脑的模样得意极了。  
“是，特别好。真的是三生有幸能体验到黄大师的亲手服务。”  
“言重言重了，我这一手技术全是在给李东赫家的狗洗澡的时候练出来的，经过百次验证，绝对舒服。”  
“……合着你这是把我的脑袋当狗脑袋用呢啊。”罗渽民真的是被黄仁俊的屁话逗笑，也不知道他俩到底谁屁话多，反正一个赛一个不正经。  
“服务的本质是一样的，就是服务对象不一样而已嘛。”黄仁俊说的一本正经，“但你要是非要把自己的脑袋和狗脑袋划等号，我也不拦你哈。”说完，根本不给罗渽民反击的机会，仗着对方肩膀受伤不敢发力，按着人的脖子就往淋浴头底下送，这猛烈地水花差点给罗渽民砸进浴缸里。

罗渽民被急流的水糊了一脸，等头发的泡沫都冲干净以后，他故意在黄仁俊把毛巾丢过来之前，猛地冲对方甩了甩湿漉漉的头发。在黄仁俊的骂声里，顶着软趴趴湿漉漉的头发放肆地笑出声。

最后，黄仁俊强行给他按回椅子上坐好，边拿吹风机边没好气地说：“你还真把自己当个小朋友。”

罗渽民并不在意黄仁俊说什么，他的视线穿过额前凌乱翻飞的刘海儿落在镜子里黄仁俊的侧颜，半晌，他缓缓地动了动嘴唇，声音被藏匿在吹风机的噪声里，了无踪影。


End file.
